


Días de Enero

by Existentialiste



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existentialiste/pseuds/Existentialiste
Summary: One-shot sobre cómo el cumpleaños de Dean termina teniendo un giro inesperado.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Días de Enero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eric Kripke. La canción Dias de Enero tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Shakira. Aunque la historia es totalmente mía, hago esto sin fines de lucro.  
> Este trabajo está dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Joch. Espero que te guste.

Siglos atrás, cuando le comunicaron que en el plan divino estaba escrito que, en algún momento, tendría que velar particularmente por un humano e incluso sacar su alma del infierno, Castiel no estaba particularmente interesado. Para él se trataba de una misión más, una de cientos de las que le habían sido designadas a lo largo de su existencia. Nada más que un objetivo que cumplir.

Así había sido por largos años. Hasta aquel 24 de Enero de 1979.

Ese día, sin saber cómo, apareció en la sala de parto en el preciso momento en que aquel humano, _su humano_ , nació, bajo el nombre de Dean Winchester. Castiel no lo habría reconocido ni siquiera bajo tortura, pero muy en el fondo supo que en ese momento, todo cambió para él. Algo en su interior empezó a ser diferente, ya no se sentía del todo un soldado hecho con el mismo molde que sus hermanos, como si el nacimiento de ese humano hubiera creado una minúscula fractura en él.

Con el pasar de los años no había podido olvidar ese día de enero, la desconocida calidez que sintió en su gracia cuando Dean abrió los ojos por primera vez, la sensación de perderse en esos ojos color laurel. Por si lo anterior fuera poco, y pesar de saberlo prácticamente imposible, casi podría jurar que el neonato le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Las sensaciones que experimentó fueron tan puras y desconocidas que, en cuanto cobró verdadera conciencia de ellas, se fue tratando de restarle importancia y explicarse a sí mismo que todo eso se debía únicamente a que se trató del humano especial por el que estaba destinado a velar. Hasta donde él sabía ningún ángel tenía una misión así como para preguntarle a alguien si aquello era normal, pero se tranquilizó pensando que no tenía sentido acongojarse por ello en ese momento, para que Dean lo necesitara aún faltaban casi tres décadas.

* * *

Pensarlo fue mucho más fácil que acatarlo. Esos 29 años para, al fin, poder acercarse a Dean, se le hicieron más largos que todos los siglos de su existencia juntos.

En ningún momento se olvidó del humano, ocasionalmente le echaba un vistazo a escondidas, aunque no lo admitía. Seguía sin lograr definir con exactitud qué era lo que sentía respecto a él. No obstante, era bueno zanjeando el tema excusándose con que nunca fue bueno con las palabras.

Lamentablemente toda posibilidad de seguirse excusando se quedó en el infierno cuando sacó a Dean del mismo. Castiel no fue consciente de que, conforme iba librando la batalla contra todo lo que se interponía en su camino para sacar el alma del humano, se aferró a él con más fuerza de la que se proponía, llegados al punto de que su gracia dejó marca tanto en el alma como en el cuerpo de Dean. Cuando sintió ese vínculo entendió que su destino estaba sellado.

Pasó años tratando de no recordar esa marca, de calmar su gracia cada vez que estaba con Dean, seguir siendo su ángel y amigo. Ante todo, ser un miembro funcional y valioso del equipo porque eso era lo que Dean necesitaba de él.

No estaba del todo mal, pero eso no hacía menor su sensación de estar incompleto. Así que como premio de consolación, y para poder resistir aquella tortura autoimpuesta por el resto del año, cada 24 de enero se permitía fantasear sobre lo que quería y sabía que jamás tendría. Esa noche se atrevía a colarse en los sueños de Dean, brevemente, por menos de tres minutos, distorsionando el tiempo lo suficiente para que él viera lo que pudieron ser y jamás serían, suficiente para que el otro no lo recordara, y siempre con la misma canción de fondo.

Este año, a pesar de las circunstancias, no sería la excepción.

* * *

La madrugada del 24 de Enero, cuando Cas apareció en la habitación Dean se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, por la cadencia de su respiración sabía que ya se encontraba en sueño profundo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el ángel se hincó al borde de la cama, quedando de frente al rubio, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración rozarle la piel. Se mantuvo así por unos segundos, viendo ese mar de pecas que amenazaba con arrastrarlo a sus profundidades, se habría quedado así toda la noche de serle posible. Sin embargo, su necesidad de perderse en esa secreta ensoñación anual que compartía con el cazador era mayor. Tratando de no pensárselo demasiado, llevó, como había hecho tantas veces antes, los dedos medio e índice de la diestra a la frente de Dean.

El sueño comenzó en la sala de parto, el día del nacimiento de Dean, era el propio recuerdo del ángel con la pequeña modificación de que el neonato podía verle con la forma que le conoció, en el recipiente que en este punto de verdad era su propio cuerpo.

Te conocí un [día de enero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPidLpADlaM)

Con la luna en mi nariz

Y como vi que eras sincero

En tus ojos me perdí

Qué torpe distracción

Y qué dulce sensación

El inicio de todos los años, con la canción, que a Castiel siempre le había parecido escrita especialmente para su humano y él, comenzando a sonar.

Y ahora que andamos por el mundo

Como Eneas y Benitín

Ya te encontré varios rasguños

Que te hicieron por ahí

Pero mi loco amor

Es tu mejor doctor

A Castiel le gustaba variar un poco a partir de esta parte. Este año optó por mostrar destellos de algunos de los momentos que marcaron a Dean, esos momentos que lo hicieron crecer creyendo que no merecía ser amado.

Voy a curarte el alma en duelo

Voy a dejarte como nuevo

Y todo va a pasar

Pronto verás el sol brillar

Tú, más que nadie, mereces ser feliz

De inmediato siguieron momentos que, a los ojos de Castiel, demostraban todo lo contrario; que Dean es el ser humano más cariñoso, desinteresado y que más amor merece sobre la faz de la Tierra. Quien merece todo lo bueno de la vida, sobre todo, ser feliz.

Ya vas a ver

Cómo van sanando poco a poco tus heridas

Ya vas a ver cómo va la misma vida

A decantar la sal que sobra en el mar

Comenzó a mostrarle el atisbo de una vida donde se seguían dedicando a la cacería, pero estaban juntos. Dean ya no se sentía solo porque lo tenía a él, de un nuevo modo, uno al que no se atrevía antes. Cas lo llevaba a, por fin, conocer la playa y, simplemente, caminaban descalzos por la costa, sintiendo las cálidas olas mojarles los pies.

Y aunque hayas sido un extranjero hasta en tu propio país

Si yo te digo, "¿cómo dices?"

Tú aún dices, "¿qué decís?"

Y lloras de emoción

Oyendo _Carry On My Wayward Son_

Siempre supo que el rubio se sentía ajeno fuese donde fuese, en un nivel u otro, pero siempre hubo algo, aunque Castiel nunca supo qué era, que le impedía sentirse pleno donde estuviese. A veces se cuestionaba si simplemente no había logrado dejar de sentirse el niño raro que se sintió durante toda su infancia, pero no quería evocarle malos recuerdos preguntando. De cualquier modo, el ángel seguía fascinado por manera que aquel hombre era capaz de dar todo sin esperar absolutamente nada, contrario a lo que él veía en la naturaleza de la mayoría de los humanos. Jamás terminaría de sorprenderse de la fuerza de ese ser humano que, de algún modo, siempre lograba recoger sus propias piezas, por muy roto que estuviera, y seguir adelante. 

En cuanto a la parte alterada, la había cambiado desde la primera vez que le indujo ese tipo de sueño a Dean. Principalmente porque no se imaginaba al cazador escuchando música de bandoneón, continuando con que sabía que la canción de Kansas mencionada era una de sus favoritas y, en última instancia, porque no es que Shakira pudiera quejarse.

En este punto del sueño, el ocaso caía de lado y Cas se dejó rebasar algunos pasos por Dean. Esperando a que lo notara.

Y aunque parezcas despistado

Con ese caminar pausado

Conozco la razón que hace doler tu corazón

Por eso quise hacerte esta canción

Aprovechó que los pocos pasos que vio a Dean apartarse fueron en diagonal y se dedicó a contemplarlo. El hipnótico juego de sus hombros al andar, la curvatura de sus piernas, la brisa del mar humedeciendo esas largas y rizadas pestañas.

El ángel era quien mejor lo conocía en la creación, incluso mejor que el creador mismo, por redundante que pudiese sonar. Y, esa era una de las razones por las que Dean jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo, porque aun sabiendo todo lo que tuvo que pasar, por no decir sufrir, seguía siendo hermoso, seguía siendo Dean Winchester.

Su escrutinio se detuvo cuando el cazador se giró a regresarle la mirada, en ese momento Cas le extendió la mano para sujetarla. Tras una breve y tímida sonrisa, el rubio caminó hacia él y lo tomó de la mano. Acto seguido se vieron trasladados a una modesta casa en medio del bosque, con una vista exclusiva de un pequeño lago prácticamente privado. 

Ya vas a ver

Cómo van sanando poco a poco tus heridas

Ya vas a ver cómo va la misma vida

A decantar la sal que sobra en el mar

Estaban sentados en el pórtico de la casa, en una mecedora doble, se podía sentir el aroma de una tarta de manzana recién horneada, con las manos aún entrelazadas mientras que en las libres cada uno sostenía una cerveza. El ángel lo miró con una sonrisa antes de soltarle lentamente para levantarse por la tarta.

No se molestó en volver con platos, simplemente llevó la tarta y un par de tenedores, siendo muy consciente de que probablemente Dean, por sí mismo, se comería más de la mitad del postre. Por él podía comerse todo, a final de cuentas sólo era un sueño y estaba a punto de terminar.

Comió poco porque estaba más interesado en ver a detalle al cazador, si había algo que le encantaba era verlo comer. Sus reacciones eran tan puras, tan sinceras y naturales que desarmaban por completo al ángel. Sí, prefería verlo que comer, era un privilegio que rara vez podía permitirse como él quisiera.

Lo que sí no pensaba perderse era la oportunidad de volver a tomarle la mano. En cuanto el rubio terminó con la tarta, decidió que era el momento preciso, acercó su mano y, en un contacto más íntimo, enlazo sus dedos con los del contrario, mientras se miraban a los ojos y se dedicaban sonrisas de genuina felicidad. Ya estaba listo para salir de sus sueños.

Como todos los años, se sentía con energía renovada para vivir un año más con él y sin él a la vez. A su vez, mientras sonaba la última parte de la canción, sabía que estaba a segundos de sentirse infinitamente solo. 

Ya vas a ver

Cómo van sanando poco a poco tus heridas

Ya vas a ver cómo va la misma vida

A decantar la sal que sobra en el mar.

* * *

Castiel cobró conciencia de haber salido de los sueños de Dean de inmediato. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de vacío que sintió esta ocasión fue mayor que en años anteriores. Sólo atinó a retirar lentamente los dedos de la frente de Dean y, cuidadosamente, recargar la cabeza en su cama mientras trataba de calmarse en silencio y una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla.

El ángel perdió la noción del tiempo por un momento, sumido en el inmenso dolor que se había auto infligió algunos instantes atrás. A pesar de saberlo innecesario, respiró hondo por la nariz, dispuesto a ponerse de pie para retirarse. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando la mano del cazador lo sujetó por la muñeca y le jaló, arrastrándolo a su lecho.

—¿Cuántos años más piensas hacer esto en lugar de hablar conmigo? — la voz de Dean, más grave de lo usual al estar recién despertado, resonó en la habitación.

Castiel no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente, esperando, por lo menos, alguna clase de reclamo por parte del rubio. Inocentemente, su primer impulso fue querer levantarse, ignorando por completo que literalmente podía salir volando de ahí.

Sin embargo, el mayor de los Winchester parecía tener otros planes, en cuanto sintió que Cas intentaba levantarse, no dudó en pegarlo a su cuerpo abrazándose con una de sus piernas sobre la cadera del ángel. Se acomodó a modo de poder verle la cara, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras esperaba respuesta. Algo en su expresión le decía a Castiel que si volaba probablemente Dean pondría sellos anti-ángeles en todo el bunker. No quería arriesgarse, lo mejor era salir de ese asunto lo más pronto posible.

—¿Hacer qué? — preguntó, al cabo de unos segundos bajo esa mirada olivo, tratando de salirse por la tangente. 

—Meterte en mis sueños, poner la misma canción cursi de fondo y mostrarme todo lo que podríamos tener, pero no tenemos. — dijo el rubio, con una tranquilidad que normalmente le sería impropia. —Hacerme sentir amado solo por unos minutos al año, durante doce años… ¿No crees que es bastante cruel, Cas? —

El ángel se encontraba asombrado, estaba seguro de que no había modo de que el humano recordara esas pequeñas irrupciones, eran demasiado breves y esporádicas para ello. No pudo evitar fruncir tanto los labios como el ceño, preocupado porque al parecer había estado molestando al cazador sin saberlo.

—Si lo prefieres puedo borrar esos sueños de tu memoria. Sabes que mis poderes no son los de antes, pero es tu cumpleaños y no tengo nada para ti. Supongo que puede ser un buen regalo. —

Más tardó Castiel en decirlo que lo que tardó Dean en colocarse encima de él, sosteniendo las manos del ángel contra el colchón, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Acercó su cara a él hasta que sus narices estuvieron a punto de rozarse.

—¿Qué rayos te hace pensar que lo quiero olvidar? — preguntó, deliberadamente bajo al tiempo que alejaba el rostro. — ¿Dónde quedó tu loco amor siendo mi mejor doctor? ¿Y el “tú, mas que nadie, merece ser feliz”? — la voz del cazador se fue elevando hasta rebasar un poco su tono normal — ¿Todas esas visiones llenas de amor eran falsas? ¿Un premio de consolación para el tipo que cree que no merece ser amado? ¿Un estúpido regalo improvisado porque no tenias algo para mí en mi cumpleaños?

Cuando el ángel pensó que la situación no podía empeorar, una pequeña lagrima, casi imperceptible, aterrizó en su cara. Las palabras no le salían, solo podía ver a Dean ahí, con los ojos cerrados y gesto de sufrimiento. Una vez más, roto.

Sin entender muy bien qué lo impulsó a actuar, cerró los ojos y estiró el cuello como pudo hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los del cazador en un tierno, casto y breve roce, completamente cargado de amor, durante el que ambos contuvieron la respiración. Pasados unos segundos, el ángel volvió a bajar la cabeza al tiempo que volvía a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada olivo del mayor de los Winchester.

—Por favor, dime que eso no fue otro premio de consolación. —

—Nada de lo que hecho ha sido un premio de consolación. Aunque, el beso tal vez si pueda verse como un regalo improvisado, porque al no tener nada para darte te di lo único que realmente poseo; a mí mismo. — explicó con serenidad.

Dean no necesitó más. Parte de él pugnaba por reclamarle al ángel por los años que lo tuvo en espera de algo más, sin saber que realmente ambos gozaban y sufrían esos sueños. La otra parte solo le pedía que, por una vez en la vida, fuera claro y peleara, por primera vez, por lo que quería netamente para él.

El cazador soltó las muñecas de Cas, esperando que no saliera volando, y colocó los antebrazos en la cama, sin importarle lo cerca que quedaran sus rostros. Entonces le sonrió.

—¿Crees que aun estemos a tiempo de hacer realidad algo de esos sueños? — mientras hablaba pasó a balancear su peso sobre un solo antebrazo, aprovechando para acariciar, con el dorso de la mano libre, la mandíbula del ángel.

—Creo que, así me quedara un minuto de existencia, lo dedicaría a hacerte saber y sentir que te amo, Dean Winchester. — reconoció con una sonrisa — Es básicamente lo que he hecho en eso sueños, mostrarte que desde que naciste te puse atención, que conozco cada anhelo, esperanza y deseo que has tenido, que nadie te conoce como yo… Y, sobre todo, que nadie puede amarte ni hacerte feliz como yo. —

El sonido que salió de los labios del cazador probablemente era lo más similar a un suspiro que había salido de ellos en los últimos años. Se bajó de la posición que había mantenido sobre el ángel y procedió a tenderse a su lado, a continuación le instó a acomodarse con él abrazados de frente.

—Es todo lo que pido. — dijo, al tiempo que estrechaba al ángel contra su pecho por unos instantes.

Al separarse lo suficiente, se quedó mirando fijamente al ojiazul, mientras se acercaba deliberadamente lento, más lento de lo que se había acercado jamás, pidiéndole permiso en Al separarse lo suficiente, se quedó mirándolo por un momento, pidiendo el permiso del ojiazul en silencio. Después comenzó a agacharse deliberadamente lento para besarlo, dándole tiempo para apartarse en caso de decidirlo. Pero Castiel no se apartó, lo esperó con los labios entreabiertos, preguntándose si aquello era real o si era presa de un Djinn y moriría en aquel sueño ideal en cualquier segundo.

El contacto compartió algunas cosas con el primero, que habían compartido minutos atrás. La ternura seguía ahí, también esa carga total de amor puro. No obstante, este beso también estaba cargado de necesidad y deseo contenido por años. Ambos supieron hacer gala de su experiencia al comerse la boca mutuamente, mordiendo, entablando juegos de lenguas, succionando, murmurando el nombre de su ser amado al tiempo que paseaban las manos en un sutil reconocimiento por su cuerpo que, aun siendo conocido era a la vez algo completamente nuevo, algo que en algún punto creyeron ambos creyeron jamás tendrían la dicha de conocer de ese modo.

Cuando Cas puso, por casualidad, su mano sobre la marca en el brazo de Dean, ambos se sintieron envueltos por una calidez sin igual, la gracia de Castiel, reprimida por tantos años, estaba reaccionando retroactivamente con creces a Dean. Ese vinculo profundo que siempre habían compartido finalmente estaba siendo escuchado y saciado, haciéndolos sentirse plenos y realmente felices por primera vez en sus existencias.

Los siguientes besos fueron iguales, dejando salir el deseo de tantos años sin prisa alguna, sabiendo que tenían el resto de sus existencias, independientemente de la vida o la muerte, para seguirse amando. La candencia fue bajando, conforme el sueño se iba apoderando del cazador y comenzaba a dar señales de que caería dormido en cualquier momento. Los besos se fueron trasformando en castos roces de nuevo, hasta que el rubio no pudo reprimir un largo bostezo y Cas lo acomodó, acunándolo en su pecho, para dejarle dormir.

Había comenzado a acariciar su cabello, a pesar de que no era necesario pues la respiración de Dean indicaba que estaba empezando a quedarse dormido.

—Hey, Cas —dijo, al tiempo que se removía en sus brazos dándole a entender que quería que se miraran, una vez que el ángel lo miró a los ojos, continuó — También te amo, Castiel. —

Acto seguido le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas parecía que tenía patentadas porque el ángel nunca había visto a ninguna otra criatura sonreír de ese modo, y se estiró un poco para darle un último beso antes de quedarse plácidamente dormido de inmediato.

Cas tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que él también estaba sonriendo desde que se lo dijo, y de que su gracia estaba como eufórica, por decir lo menos. De algún modo inexplicable, esa sensación de bienestar, de plenitud y de confort le hizo quedarse dormido como estaba, son una sonrisa, abrazado al hombre del que se enamoró tantos años atrás y de quien ni la muerte podría separarlo jamás.

Esperaba con ansias la mañana, con el cumpleaños de Dean había llegado el primer día del resto de sus existencias, juntos al fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que mi descaro al aparecer con esto después de años de no actualizar lo demás debe parecer tremendo. No obstante, aprovecho para mencionar que sí estoy trabajando en la continuación de todos mis proyectos, aunque francamente no tengo fecha de publicación para ninguno. No sé si sea un consuelo saber que no están abandonados, pero creo que por lo menos les debía decirlo.  
> Nos leemos pronto, saludos desde mi mazmorra.  
> D


End file.
